yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Destroying the Kagemaru Ark 15 Quest board
The Final Push is now! " Yani's gone, he's been missing for the past few weeks and has put another in charge of his place. This is the perfect time to break down the Kagemaru. Yani thinks were down and out with all of the Kasaihana heavy hitters gone, but we know better and were going to over come! And lets show him not to fuck with us! I claymore, have set up battle plans and tactions for all of us to do. This won't be easy, some of us will die. Alot of us will die but this is the final fonriter. Were not just doing this for Keyth, and our clan. But because were the only thing left! And its our duty, to protect our home or die trying! " - Claymore These will all be missions based on defeating and breaking the Kagemaru down. Dedicated to the Arasumaru and anyone else assisting in taking down the Kagemaru. Let the final frontier begin! Breaking down the GMAF's The GMAF is a global operation that allows fights from all over the world to fight each other. The Kagemaru clan’s long history of martial arts and fighting drove the first chairmen to breach over to the leaders of Europe, Jamaica, Africa, and 10 other places to come up with a deal. Currently 5,000 fighters are selected from each country that fight in the GMAF. The Kagemaru clan runs this, but it’s not a Monopoly. It’s broadcasted every night during the tournaments time. With the GMAF the Kagemaru clan generally brings in up to 3.5 million dollars a tournament that's without including sponsors. Depending on where it's held and how long it goes on. Now this is there big money hitter. I need some of you guys to get in there tonight and destroy this place. but it wont be easy, and this is not a bombard bust through the down raise hell mission. Use your brains alright. Get in there and equip the explosions to the buildings. Once your successful get out of there and you need to assassinate the GMAF director. Once he's dead and the GMAF's are off the map the Kagemaru will take a heavy break down. And half of the clans money is gone just like that. This will cripple them, lets get a move on. Mission takers: Akuma Tetsu, Haizaku Obariha, & Tomoko Asakura Mission Status: Completed Pay: 50,000 grand Operation De-Brainwash Hey all Tomoko here, as we all know its been almost three months since the Mayor was murdered and the massive gates that surround the infamous District 3 were closed & locked up tighter then a tuna can. No one who isn't under the brain washing drug Yani doped those fools up with is allowed either in or out of the "The Hill" as we called it when I was kid. Your mission if you choose to accept it is to infiltrate D3, gain access to the Water Treatment Facility up on the hill which through some reliable sources we've learned is the base of the whole operation, bring back a sample so that our team in the labs can analyze the just what the fuck it is (the drug being used), and make an antidote that will stop our boys in blue, the elite members of the KPD from licking the ass holes of the Kagemaru once and for all! A little intel WILL be required before you enter the insides of the fortress, remember you will be on their turf. All it takes is one alarm and your ass is grass. I'll be your point of contact for this mission being that I am the daughter of a dead cop and all. Regaining the city's elite will not only demolish the Kagemaru's man power to hunt down any remaining Yakuza members but also leave their very thinly stretch Maru-Jeitais vulnerable to any and all attacks. How's that for divide and conquer folks, hehe. You can choose to go at it alone or bring a team its entirely up to you but don't think your gonna half ass your way through it. Good Luck! Mission Takers: Haizaku Obariha, Xiao Lee, & Akuma Tetsu Point of Contact: Tomoko Asakura Mission Status: Completed Pay: 30,000 tanz Devils Touch haha Yo Tetsu here, check it out I need your help I'm gonna be away for awhile so I need you guys to step up and take my place, The Kagemaru needs to be taken down and it starts by hitting them where it hurts haha yeah I'm talking bout that Wallet. The Kagemaru has a Product similar to cigarettes called heavenly touch, the whole bases of their brand is that it doesn't actually have nicotine and it helps those who smoke them lose their addiction. Now what do you say we add a little something special to their product, we need to find away to make their product do the opposite of its original purpose. I need someone to get inside the Company and tweak the formula so that the product not only get's one addicted but also harms the smokers once that's done I need you to get delete all traces of the original formula, This should destroy their image and ultimately get them shut down for good or at least awhile it will cripple their bank account dramatically since this product brought in about 600 million tanz, I'm not sure how guarded the place will be do some research and don't go in all half cock and gun blazing simply get in and get out. Oh and the most important One DON"T GET CAUGHT!!! Mission Takers: Pay: 35,000 tanz Category:Arasumaru Category:YMRP Directory Category:Information